Marea
by Esciam
Summary: Emociones compartidas pueden lograr grandes y significativas cosas...


¡Hola, Gente!

Éste Oneshot salió de la nada hoy mismo, al leer a learilla y, tras de todo, me dio ánimos para escribirlo por lo que, por actuar de musa, es que se lo dedico.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight es de Stephanie Meyer y yo escribo esto porque tenía ganas de sacar esa idea de mi cabeza; sin ánimos de lucro.

OoOoO

**Marea**

Jasper sintió la mirada extrañada de Edward, y fue cuando se dio totalmente cuenta de lo que había estado pensando. Ciertas ideas que se podían resumir en: «_Era más fácil matar que aguantar el sentir a esa loba_».

No se iba a disculpar por eso ante Edward, él estaba acostumbrado a oírle pensamientos y ver imágenes más violentas que venían desde su mente vampírica, en sus días de hambre, antes de irse de caza.

Y, aunque Edward era más parecido a él que todos los demás Cullen (siempre tenía dentro de sí a las personas que lo rodeaban y, además, había matado activamente en un momento de su vida), él no sintió cómo se sentía Leah Clearwater y, por lo tanto, no podía entender en qué era mejor matar que haber sentido a la licántropo.

Entre oír y ver los pensamientos, por un lado; y sentir las emociones, del otro; era mucho más cómodo lo primero…

Las emociones pueden destruir «almas» (o lo que fuera que él sintiera…). No es lo mismo oír que alguien piensa: «deseo morir» a sentir el deseo de muerte, de reposar, de olvidar el alma destrozada dentro de sí; de sentir que sino se termina todo, se seguiría sufriendo una tortura tan onda y fuerte que, en vez de estar alojada en un sólo cuerpo, debería ser repartida entre cientos de ellos de lo inmensa que se siente. Esas son las tipo de emociones que, aunque la persona de la que era fuente dejaba de sentirla así de fuerte, seguía resonándole a él por varios minutos.

Edward sólo oiría: «deseo morir» por un instante y luego, lo que sea que pensara Leah cuando la ira emergía, escondiendo el dolor. Tenía que admitirse que esa era una emoción mucho más cómoda pero, no por eso, menos fuerte.

Eso era otra de las ventajas de la telepatía sobre la empatía. Él pudo sentir esa marea emocional y destructiva de la quileute; pero las grandes emociones como esa, solían ser en verdad una amalgama caótica de varias emociones, algunas veces hasta contradictorias; que él podía empezar a reconocer sólo por la mucha práctica que tenía con su habilidad, pero nunca dejarían de confundirlo: jamás entendería en realidad a qué venía ese tipo de maremotos emocionales, ya que no tenía idea de qué era lo que lo provocaba.

Edward sí lo podría entender, ya que él le podría leer la mente y, tras de todo, no estaría abrumado (o lo más abrumado que puede estar una mente vampírica) tratando de lidiar con la emoción que llegaba hasta su cuerpo, como si buscara que él con su ecuanimidad, la hiciera enfriar, minimizarse… ser tolerable.

Por eso era más fácil matar que sentir a Leah Clearwater en toda su intensidad. Cuando él había matado, podía sentir ese maremoto emocional que su víctima sintiera en ese momento, diferente para cada quien… pero que siempre se terminaba pronto, no pudiendo competir con el éxtasis de la sangre humana entrando en su cuerpo.

Con Leah Clearwater, parecía ser un gran oleaje anímico siempre presente, sólo cambiante en la intensidad y la emoción «reinante» en ese momento, generalmente variantes de la ira, encubriendo con mucha eficacia las demás emociones dolorosas; un oleaje que se daba mientras él estaba zambullido en su alma, mientras llegaba a él, intolerable, inevitablemente y que le seguían resonando por varios minutos cuando ella ya no estaba. Hasta lo hizo no prestarle atención a su asqueroso olor, llegando a hacerlo tolerable, casi hasta inocuo.

Sólo una vez había sentido por tanto tiempo un «oleaje emocional» como ese: Alice. Pero es que ni EL AMOR de su compañera de vida por él, se podía comparar; simplemente porque era vampira. Ellos eran diferentes: sí, pueden sentir con demasiada intensidad, pero también tienen mucho «espacio interior» como para poder ser más… ¿organizados? Con sus emociones.

Los humanos no eran así, pero los licántropos llegaban a ser aún peores: tenían las emociones a flor de piel y, Jasper estaba seguro, eso era algo que llegaba con ese acercamiento que tenían los licántropos con el instinto animal.

Leah Clearwater era la persona que más lo había hecho sentir, por más que él detestara estar hundido en ese torrente negativo que venía desde ella. Lo hacía sentir tanto, que la necesidad de atacarla por ser licántropo perdió fuerza en él tan rápido como se le hacía fácil ignorar su olor… esa emoción lo invadía y necesitaba de toda su habilidad para no dejarse arrastrar.

Y todo eso era empeorado por el momento emocional en que estaban viviendo cuando la conoció: el dolor de Edward, el miedo de Bella… la impotencia de la espera; el controlar esas emociones dentro de él, tratando de aplacarlas un poco para hacer sentir menos mal a su familia, ya lo tenía debilitado y ¡Justo venía a conocer a Leah Clearwater, con todo lo que ella empezaba a representar para él!

Al principio, pudo sentir la extrañeza de la mujer después de que él quitara el efecto en ella. Pocos días después, sintió su enojo. Jasper creyó que fue cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien, luego se daría cuenta que él, le provocaba esa mejoraría. Pero el vampiro no dejó de usar su habilidad en ella, porque él necesitaba que Leah se sintiera mejor para poder sentirse mejor. Con el paso del tiempo, ella se fue acostumbrado más a esa interacción entre ellos, al punto de que dejó de sentir enojo por él. Jasper creyó que empezaba a apreciar realmente el regalo que él le daba.

Él también se fue acostumbrado a ella. Poco a poco, dejó de ser sólo dolor e incomodidad lo que la licántropo lo hacía sentir; sino (cuando dejó de maldecir el día en que se habían aliado con los licántropos, por lo que esa manada no podía alejarse de su hogar); extrañeza y hasta admiración.

Nunca acabó de entender cómo una mujer que sentía tanto, tan fuerte y tan doloroso; podía tener la cabeza alta, con la mirada puesta en los ojos de quién sea que se le pusiera al frente. No, no creía que negara su dolor; sino que lo tenía presente y, siempre, trataba de llevarlo dignamente. No se avergonzaba de lo que sentía, parecía que lo asumía como diciendo: «¡Si, estoy destrozada! ¿Y?». Tanta lucha interna por tener la cabeza en alto debía ser muy extenuante, por él la terminó admirando. Jacob y Edward pudieron haber aprendido un poco de esa mujer…

Por eso, el hacer lo posible para que su habilidad tranquilizante llegara hasta ella, y aplacara un poco de ese dolor que tanto sentían _los dos; _dejó de ser algo que hacía simplemente porque le era muy incómodo e intolerable el sentir esa marea; a ser algo que le regalaba queriendo hacerlo, por hacerla sentir mejor; porque ella se lo merecía.

Algo que los dos sabían que pasaba: un vampiro le hacía un favor a una licántropo, con la que prácticamente nunca había hablado, porque _quería hacerlo_;no porque una tregua lo hicieran hacerlo.

Algo que siguió pasando por semanas, sin que se dijeran nada, sin que nadie en verdad lo supiera (ya que ella prácticamente ya no transformaba y Edward era muy respetuoso de la privacidad de los demás; por más irónico que eso pueda sonar); sin hablarlo jamás, porque los dos eran muy orgullosos como para dar el primer paso amistoso frente a frente a _un enemigo natural_.

Ella no iba a decir jamás que, cuando el dolor era muy fuerte y la traición e ira bullían en sus adentros, cuando quería llorar como una niña, o moler a palos a cualquiera que se le pusiera al frente; prefería transformarse y correr al bosque cerca de la casa Cullen; esperando sentir ese aroma dulzón que, poco a poco, dejaba de ser tan asquerosamente empalagoso; porque era lo que presagiaba el sentirse mejor… mucho mejor.

Él jamás diría que, cuando olía cierto olor a licántropo, nunca más sentiría asco y, mucho menos, al instinto asesino tomar posesión de él; sino simples ganas de abrazar con su habilidad; sonriendo después al sentir alguna emoción positiva desde la licántropo: un agradecimiento mudo pero genuino.

Los dos jamás se dirían, jamás se verían a la cara siquiera para corroborarlo… que un vampiro y una licántropo se estaban empezando a apreciar enormemente, aunque ni siquiera se conocían.

OoOoO

Bueno, eso fue lo que salió… el primer fanfic de Twilight que hago. Espero que no haya sido tan terrible.

¡Hasta Luego!


End file.
